


Nothing's More Important, Part Two

by jeweldancer



Series: Cas and Dean [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Abuse, Family Drama, M/M, Panic Attacks, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/pseuds/jeweldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will Dean's face-to-face meeting with Cas's father go? Well, let's see, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's More Important, Part Two

"Dean Winchester. What can I do for you?"

"I believe you're a friend of my son's. I'm Charles Novak."

Dean immediately stepped back and stared warily at Charles. He didn't speak.

Charles rubbed his eyes tiredly. "It's all right, son. I'm not here to make trouble. I just wanted to know if Castiel was all right."

"All right?" Anger flared, blazing hot, through Dean's chest. "Listen, you son of a bitch, when I left Cas that morning he was fine, he was happy, he had just finished a painting and wanted to decorate a Christmas tree. And then you and your wife stopped by..." Dean gritted his teeth and took a couple of deep breaths before he could go on. "And when I got back, my neighbor had found him catatonic on the floor, and it was 24 hours before he could even talk, and he's still exhausted and traumatized..." Dean went silent, aware that if he continued tears would come, and he'd be damned if he would cry in front of Cas's father.

Charles sank into a chair, deflated. "I didn't know. I didn't know." He put his head in his hands.

"Yeah. Looks to me like you don't know much of anything about him." Dean pulled his rolling office chair into place behind his desk and sat down. Cas had helped him pick out that chair. Dean had been making do with a rickety, grease stained cast-off, the stuffing falling out of it in places, and when Cas had seen it, he'd dragged Dean to an office supply store. "You're a successful businessman, you should have a decent chair. Why shouldn't you be comfortable at work?"

The air in the room felt raw and cold, and Dean decided against any pretense. Why should he be polite to this man, who claimed to be Cas's father but had been at least partially responsible for hurting him so badly? Dean looked the man in the eye. "You know, when I first met Cas, he was so afraid. Of everything. He didn't think anyone could want him around, that anyone would even want to be his friend. He was scared for anyone to touch him, even a hug. He was so lonely and so tired. And after months of knowing him, he'd finally started to trust other people, and let them in. He has a lot of people who love him now, you know that? My brother, and his girlfriend Jess, and our friend Charlie, and my uncle Bobby and his wife...we'd do anything for him, and he'd gotten to where he knew that, and could accept it. And then you people, who are supposed to love him more than anyone, you just came in and decimated him. He's only now getting over the physical shock of being...fucking attacked, in a place he felt safe. I don't know how long it'll take him to work through how hurt he is."

Charles was at least man enough to not look away in shame. His blue eyes were infinitely tired and sad. "I thought that by now, he'd have learned not to care about what Naomi says. My wife...that's just how she gets sometimes..."

"What? Emotionally and psychologically abusive?"

Charles sighed. "I should have done better by Cas. I should have made sure Naomi wasn't so hard on him. I thought that once he went off to college, things would be all right. The other two...we all spoiled Anna, to some extent, she was always sick and when she was a teenager, we basically let her do what she wanted. Thank God, she was always very sensible, never got into too much trouble. Gabriel always wanted something more, he was planning from the time he was small, thinking about how he could get out of Kansas. He never rebelled much, he knew that if he just kept a low profile that he could get through without without drawing attention to himself. Once he left for college, he was pretty much gone for good. Never asked for any help. He contacts us exactly as much as a dutiful son should, no more, no less."

"But Castiel, he was always so sensitive, so impressionable. He wanted everyone to like him, he was so eager to please us, his teachers, everyone. Naomi was determined that he would become a doctor, but he wanted to go to art school. I think that was the first time he ever insisted on doing something that he himself wanted to do. And he's been on his own ever since. I'm afraid I really don't know much about his day to day life."

"It's your loss." Dean occupied himself with arranging ink pens on his desk. "Because he is amazing."

"Yes. I have no doubt of that." Charles was quiet for a moment, then cleared his throat. "I would like to come visit Castiel and talk with him. Would that be all right?"

"You're not welcome in our home unless Cas says it's okay." Dean saw the other man's eyebrows raise slightly when he heard the 'our'. "But if you call him and he allows it, then I'll respect his wishes."

"If he is still upset, then perhaps I should wait. Would you pass along a message to him?"

"Of course." Dean pulled a sheet of paper from the printer and passed a pen to Charles. He wrote a few sentences, folded the sheet in half, and handed it back to Dean.

"For what it's worth, I don't agree with Naomi. I'm glad Castiel has found someone who cares for him. I hope that he can find it in his heart to talk with me. I would very much like to see my son at Christmas."

"I thought you all were going to be in Greece for Christmas."

"Naomi canceled the trip. She said the holiday was ruined anyhow." For the first time, Charles' face betrayed a hint of annoyance.

"I see." Dean felt a tiny bit of sympathy in spite of himself.

"Thank you for seeing me, Dean." Charles shook his hand and turned to go.

"Mr. Novak." He turned slowly and took in Dean's very serious expression. "Please let your wife know that if she ever comes into our home again and threatens Castiel, I will call the police and press charges." Charles nodded very slightly. 

"My brother is dating the daughter of the police chief, by the way. He's very fond of Sam." Dean gave his most charming smile. "Have a good one, Mr. Novak."

After Charles beat a hasty retreat, barely thirty seconds passed before Benny stormed through the door. 

"Have a seat, man. Whatcha need?"

"Don't give me that. Strange guy in a suit and trench coat comes to see you, you all have a real serious conversation, and then he hits the trail like you threatened him. What's goin' on, brother?"

Dean let out a heavy sigh. This day was turning into more heart-to-heart talking than he was okay with. He should've taken the whole day off. "That was Cas's father."

"Oh. Shit. The man didn't look happy."

"Saturday afternoon, me and Sam went off to buy a damn Christmas tree. While we're gone, his parents stop by. They didn't know about me or where I live, so I guess they called first and Cas gave them the address. I didn't know much about his folks except they don't get along. They evidently had some kind of homophobic freak out, and when I get back Cas is in a bad way. He's still not in great shape. He hasn't really talked about what happened yet."

"Damn, man. I'm sorry. Did the dad come by to threaten you?"

"No. He said he wanted to check on Castiel. I think mostly he wanted to see what I was like, take a look at my shop. You know."

"And did he see what you're like?"

Dean grinned. "What, that I'm a nice guy but I don't take shit from anybody? Yeah, I think so." 

"Brother, if you need anything, you know I'm here. Cover for you if you need to leave work early, bring you some food, help beat up a crazy father-in-law."

"I may have to take you up on the leaving early thing for a couple days."

"I got it under control." Benny turned and left before Dean picked up on the father-in-law reference.

By 4:00, Dean had gotten some good work done on the Mustang, despite the earlier interruption, made phone calls to a few clients eager for news on their restorations, and mapped out a plan for the week with Benny and Garth.

"I'll probably be in around ten tomorrow. You guys got this?"

"Absolutely, Dean. No problem," Garth piped up. He hadn't worked for Dean very long, but he was eager.

Benny winked over Garth's head. "We got it, Dean. Don't worry. Now get on home to your lover."

"God, Benny! Don't call him that!" Dean pitched a sharpie marker at him, hitting him just above the ear. Garth couldn't decide whether to laugh or run. 

Dean made it to the Impala without a single person stopping him with a problem or question. He contemplated picking up some takeout on the way, but he wanted to make it back to the apartment as soon as he could. Besides, it might be good for Cas to help him cook; it would take his mind off things. If that didn't work out, he could always have something delivered later. 

When he got home, Cas was waiting for him on the couch, wearing his own jeans and one of Dean's t-shirts. He had combed his hair, and he looked tired but content. "Something smells great, Cas. Besides you, that is."

Cas smiled shyly. "I know it's dumb, but I baked chocolate chip cookies. I needed something to do, and I thought you and Sam might like them."

Dean sat down next to him, and pulled Cas into a hug. "I love cookies. Especially fresh from the oven."

"Everything okay at work?"

"Yeah, believe it or not. Benny's really stepped up, he's taking on more responsibilities. And Garth...well, he's trying." Dean sat quietly for a moment, rubbing Cas's shoulder, as he tried to think of the best way to mention Charles' visit. Well. Being direct was probably best. "Cas, your father came to see me today."

Cas stiffened in Dean's arms. "Why? What did he say? How did he even find where you work?"

Dean kept petting Cas, trying to soothe him. "Shh. It wasn't bad. He wanted to see if you were okay. He...he did leave you a note. I don't know what it says. Do you want to read it now, or would you rather wait?"

"Now. Now and get it over with."

Dean pulled the note from his back jeans pocket and handed it to Cas, who hesitated before unfolding and reading it silently. "Umm, he says that he hopes I am doing well, and that we can talk soon, and Merry Christmas." Cas refolded the paper and stared off into space for a moment. 

"Cas, you okay? Are you crying? Cas? Are you...laughing?"

"Well, Dean, it's pretty fucking funny, don't you think? All that, and he hopes I'm well?" Cas started to rip the note into pieces, but he couldn't do it. He handed it back to Dean. "When I was a kid, and I would lock myself in the bathroom to get away from my mother, and she was beating on the door screaming at me, do you know who came to see what was going on?" Cas shook his head. "No one. When she got angry at me for no reason one Christmas morning, and ended up opening my bedroom door and throwing my Christmas gifts at me, who told her to get ahold of herself? No one."

Dean stayed silent, and ran his hand up and down Cas's arm, over and over.

"Anna and Gabriel came to my room later, and we opened our presents. It wasn't any fun, of course; we were all red-eyed and sniffling and scared, but we were together. My father never came up. I didn't see him again for two days. I think he may have gone to his mother's house." 

Dean's hand moved to stroke Cas's hair.

"I used to keep food and drinks hidden in my room. You know why? Because there were many times I was afraid to come out. I would hide in the closet and eat whatever snacks I had tucked away, and when I was sure she was asleep I would sneak down the hall to the bathroom. The first time that happened, the only food I had in my room was one of those little Reese's peanut butter Easter eggs. For over 24 hours, all I had was that and water from the bathroom faucet. I guess I was about 6 or 7. And not once did my father think to come and check on me."

Dean's chest felt tight. He pulled Cas as close to him as he could. "I'm sorry, baby."

Cas relaxed against Dean and closed his eyes. "I know I shouldn't complain. I know so many people have it worse. It's just, we should have been happy, you know? I don't understand why we couldn't be happy."

"Well, to look on the bright side, now you can really appreciate what we have."

"Thanks for listening to me, Dean." 

"Anytime, Cas."

"I don't know what to do about my dad. I really don't want to see him, but he's my dad, you know?"

"It's up to you, Cas. But if you see your parents, they have to treat you decently. I won't sit by and let them abuse you any more. Especially here. Our home should be a safe place." 

Cas opened his eyes. Dean had said "our home". 

"Yeah, I know. I said 'our'. Your dad had the same reaction."

"You told my dad that?"

"Mmm-hmm. Cause it's true. What's mine is yours."

Cas breathed deeply. "Same."

"So. Does that mean some of your chocolate-chip cookies are mine?"

Cas laughed. "If they're edible."

"Well. Let's go see." Dean pushed himself up from the couch, then offered Cas his hand.


End file.
